Love Net
by h0neyangel
Summary: Mikan was so loveless…She thought that she have to get a boyfriend now ‘coz she’s in the right age but all of his suitors are so weird, annoying and so ugly…she wants to have a nice and cute boyfriend.. Some of her friends told her that she could get her
1. I want a Boyfriend!

**Summary: **

Mikan was so loveless…She thought that she have to get a boyfriend now 'coz she's in the right age but all of his suitors are so weird, annoying and so ugly…she wants to have a nice and cute boyfriend.. Some of her friends told her that she could get her soul mate through the internet which they called "Love Net"…

**Reminder:**

If you have ever wondered about the laptop or the internet… in this story…students that are in the Junior High and the Senior High are allowed to use laptops. The academy provides it for their research papers, projects and even in communicating to their family and friends…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice…but I wish I could even for only one week…**

**Authors Note:**

This is my first Gakuen Alice FanFic that I have ever published. I'm so shy to publish my two other GA FanFic 'cause my grammar is so poor but still please review!! RxR…tnx!

**Chapter One: I want a boyfriend!!! Help!!!**

**-Normal POV-**

Place: Class B Tokuryoku-kei classroom

Date: Wednesday

Time: 10:43 am/morning

Students: Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko and other fellow mates

Sadness filled in her body… Loneliness can be seen in her face… She can't take it anymore…She wants to be happy like others…

"Oh! Hotaru!!! Please help!! I'm going to die in here!!" Mikan cried out loud.

"What's your problem? You're annoying me!!" Hotaru replied while eating her tasty crab soup.

"I can't take it anymore! I want to die!!" she gasped while rolling down on the floor.

"A while ago, you're asking for my help 'cause you're gonna die and now you want to die! I can't believe you!"

Mikan cried and cried and everyone wondered why she's like that all of a sudden. Crying without any reasons?! They thought that she's starting to be crazy. Then…

"Oi.. little girl, why you're like that? Crying without no reasons at all??" Natsume asked nicely.

Everyone stared at him very surprised. It's the first time the Black Cat talked so nicely like that.

"Her crying is so annoying! She's being crazy so I asked that question" he blushed a bit and stared at the window.

But Mikan still continue to cry and cry. After few minutes of crying she stopped for a while and stared at Hotaru.

"What now?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm alright. The reason why I'm crying 'cause I'm so loveless. I want to have a boyfriend now!"

"What?!?! You only cried for that?!" Anna and Nonoko shouted.

Mikan nod.

"You're loveless?! I think you're wrong! There are so many guys outside! Waiting for you and you're saying you're loveless?!" Nonoko blurted

"Yeah you're right. I have many suitors but still I can't find my soul mate to them…so I'm loveless…"

"Wait?! Let's think??" Anna think for a while… "I know now!"

"What?!" Mikan said with revealed.

"We're going to set you up for a BLIND DATE!" she explained.

"Blind Date?! NO way! I can't do that!" she replied

"But this is only thing you can ha—"

A familiar voice interrupted their conversation.

"There's no way she can have a boyfriend with that Blind Date!" Natsume said.

Everybody stared at him again but he didn't say anything.

"Yeah. Natsume is right—" he interrupted it again.

"There's no way you can have a boyfriend 'cause you're an idiot and have a very, very, ugly face!! All you're suitors are all blind!!! He continued.

"WHAT?! What did you say?! Dummy!" Mikan gets angry.

"You're not just idiot, you're deaf too!! I told you that you're ugly and idiot so you can't have a boyfriend!" he said it again while walking out of the classroom.

"Hey! Come back in here!" she shouted.

"Sakura Mikan!!" Mr. Jinno shouted.

"hehehe…Sorry!" she apologized 'cause she didn't know that Mr. Jinno is inside the room now.

Hours passed by but Mikan didn't listen and participate at the class, she's thinking a way how to get a boyfriend that she really likes.

CLASS DISMISS!!

"Mikan, be ready tomorrow, we'll set you up!" Anna shouted while walking backwards.

Mikan sigh.. "I can't believe this!


	2. Wanted: Nice and Cute Boyfriend

**Chapter Two: Wanted: NICE AND CUTE BOYFRIEND**

**-Mikan's POV-**

**Place: Hotaru's Lab, Mikan's Room, Northern Forest**

**Date: Thursday**

**Time: 5:17 pm/afternoon**

**Students: Hotaru, Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Hajimei, Yuu and Koko**

"Hotaru, Come on! Let's go to the Central Town!! I want to buy something?!" I invited Hotaru to come with me.

"Don't you have other plans?" she asked me.

"huh? Plans? Nothing."

"We'll going to set you up, don't you remember?"

"ha? I don't remember anything?" Ilied to her.

"Don't lie to me. I know whether you're lying or not! Come on! Let's go now to your room. It's going to be late."

"No!!! What are we going to do in there?? I want to stay in here!" I shouted and complained.

"Just come with you moron!" Hotaru dragged me towards my room.

When we arrived at my room I got very surprised 'cause there's a note pasted in my room. It says..

When I read it, I feel that I'm going to die! That note is so embarrassing!!!

"Who put this?! Get that off!! Please!!!" I said freaking out while removing paper, but it's too sticky so I can't remove it. Suddenly, Anna and Nonoko came.

"Mikan, don't' try to remove that. It's no use. Anna and I made an experiment that can stick too long on any object, we called it, "LICKY, STICKY GLUE!". Nonoko explained to me.

"No!!! But how am I going to get this off?" I asked.

"By licking it."

"Ahh!!! NO!! It's so gross, I can't do that!!"

"No time for complaints! Faster, go inside now!" Hotaru ordered.

"NO!!!! HELP!!!" I shouted while crying!! (anime style)

Inside my room… 6: 32 pm

They sit me in front of my table??? ( sorry, I don't know what you called on that?) They get my cosmetic kit and they hurriedly put it on my face. After they fixed me, we went at the Northern Forest.

"I don't' know why we're here. Don't tell me this is the place I am going to be dated!! No!!" I thought to myself.

Suddenly, I heard a very familiar voice. It's Koko and Yuu and…they've got another guy. Who could that be?? He's kinda cute..but still I didn't know his attitudes and behavior. We went closer to them.

"Mikan, this is Hajimei Hichigara from Junior High Class Mitsui" Yuu presented him to me.

"Hi! Nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Mikan from Junior High Class Tokuryoku-ke"

"Hehe…Ni-ni-ni-ce to-to me-me-mee-t-t y-yo-yo-u t-t-o-o" he said shaking and frezzing.

"Ok. We'll going to leave the two of you now. Just sit and talk in there. If you want to eat, the robo-waiter is only beside you. Bye! Enjoy!" Koko goodbyed.

All of them left only the two of us with the so-called robo-waiter. We sat at the table. We talked and talked and talked about everything. I have found that she's a very nice and cute guy. BUT…

"You know what there's one time, I've got slipped at a banana when I got late at school, my face is so flat on the floor. It was so embarrassing" he told me that story.

We laughed and laughed, but I stopped for a moment and he still continue to laugh. He's so awful!! You know that??? He laughs like a…like a….like….a dog! No! a monkey!! No !! he laughs like a pig!!! He's so gross!

"Umm…Excuse me!" I said to him and he stopped from laughing.

"Yeah// Do you want something to eat??" he asked me

"No. I'll just go to the Cr." I said and leave him quickly and straight ahead at the bushes where they're hiding on. When I got there, I stand up straight with my two hands on my hips."

"Guys, come out now."

'Mikan, why did you leave him all alone in there? Go back!" Hotaru commanded me.

"No. I don't want! We'll go now." I said dragging Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko towards the Academy.

"Wait! How about him?" Anna asked.

I stopped for awhile.

"Yuu, Koko, just tell him I don't want to continue this!"

I continue to drag the girls and walk again towards the academy and Yuu and Koko told Hajimei what I asked them to tell him.

"Umm… Mikan, why did you left him that fast/ We didn't saw anything that's bad about him." Nonoko asked.

I stopped again and let go the three.

"There's nothing bad about him. Yeah, he's cute but… but.. I don't want the way he laughs. It's so gross."

"huh? The way he laughs? What's the matter with it?"

"He laughs like different animals. Of course, you don't want to have a boyfriend that laughs like animals. It's so embarrassing. Sorry girls, I should be thanking you because you're helping me to find a boyfriend, but here I am, complaining and whining."

"Mikan, It's alright. We'll just pick you another guy tomorrow."

"OK."

**Next Day…**

**-Normal POV-**

They've got another date but like the 1st one it's also failed. The guy they've got to Mikan is also cute and so gentleman but…Mikan got turn off to him 'cause he only told her about his life repeatedly. She also left the poor guy.

Sorry for this chapter.. I know this SUCKS!!!


	3. Love Net

**Chapter Three: Love Net**

**-Normal POV-**

**Place: Class B Tokuryoku-kei; Special Ability Class**

**Date: Saturday**

**Time: 9:14 am**

**Students: Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire,**

**Misaki, Tsubasa**

"Mikan, we've got another guy for you. He's very, very cute and I promise he doesn't laugh like animal nor selfish, he's so perfect!" Anna dreamily said.

"Anna, thanks but I don't want now. It's very hard for me to date different guys and I just rejected them. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings anymore. Maybe, there's other ways for me to get a boyfriend." Mikan said sadly (her head is in bow position in her table)

"Are you sure?" Nonoko asked.

"Yeah. I know that I can find a boyfriend in some ways that will not hurt anybody's feelings."

"Haha!!! You!!! You're finding for a boyfriend!!! Hahaha!!!" Permy suddenly teased.

"What's wrong with that?? At least I can have someone who will cares for me forever, than you, you're so loveless!" Mikan shouted while standing up.

"huh? Me?! Why I'm going to look for a boyfriend, when Natsume is not yet taken?"

Mikan stopped and she looked at Natsume. Natsume's staring at her too. She sat again and took a big sigh.

"OK. I'm outta here."she said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked.

"I'll go at the Special Ability class. Maybe I can find some ways to Misaki and Tsubasa."

**Special Ability Room…**

"Mikan, what's wrong? It seems that you have a very BIG problem?" Tsubasa said.

"Do you know some ways to get a partner?"

"I thought you're dating some guys?" Misaki said.

"I stopped it."

"You know, I have a cousin just like you, who wants to have a boyfriend. She got one by means of the Internet."

"Internet? How?"

"She told me that it's called 'Love Net'"

"Love Net?"

"Yeah. I remembered that she said you'll just going to sign up and after that you're going to type what are the qualities of you're ideal man, and you're going to pick at the list of the boys there and you're going to chat and chat and chat to each other until you have fallen to one another. That's sweet!!"

"What's sweet about that?? Why do you know all of that, huh? Do you already try it?" Tsubasa jealously said.

"uiiii… Tsubasa's jealous." Mikan teased.

"Kinda, before I answered you. I didn't fall for the guy because I found out that he's a lesbian so I stopped it. But Mikan I'm not sure if this so-called "Love Net" will be a help."

"OK. Thanks." Mikan said with a bit smile on her face.

"After few hours she went back to her room. She can't decide whether she's going to try it or not but she think that…

"There's nothing will change if I try this."

She opened her laptop and browsed in the internet.

She did what Misaki told her. She doesn't know which one she's going to choose. There are so many guys to pick but…

**??no picture?? Guy #46- Hasime Nautsu-ALICE ACADEMY**

The person that caught her attention is Hasime Naustu and she picked him.

"Maybe, if the person has no picture I can get more thrill to this relationship."

**On the boy's dorm…**

"Come on, I have already sisgned you up. You'll just going to try it." Ruka said.

"I've told you… I don't want! That InterLove –" Natsume had cut off.

"It's not InterLove…it's Love Net."

"Tch.. Whatever you called it, still I don't want to try it."

"But Natsume.. it's time now for you to have a girlfriend."

"I'm not like Polkadots… who's very eager to have a partner, and I have…" Natsume stopped for a while.

"huh? You have what??"

"Nothing. Just don't ever try to convince me again to find a girlfriend."

"OK, but if you have ever changed your mind…(handling a paper) this is your username and your password. Bye!" Ruka goodbyed.

"(sigh).. why some people really need to have a partner?" he thought.

**Thanks for reviewing!!! kradraven….PrincessJanelle…okaix…Crimsonand Clover15**


	4. The Beginning

**Chapter Four: The Beginning**

**-Natsume's POV-**

**Place: Natsume's room**

**Date: Sunday (no classes)**

**Time: 10:10 am/morning**

**Student (s): Natsume**

I woke up there's something good will happen. I ate my breakfast and take a bath. I started to read my mange. (as always)

"Her face…her smile…her laughs…her eyes…is everything…She's the light in every darkness" it flushed in my mind.

"Darn it!! Why she's in my head?! What's the matter with me?!" (Hope you remember…that's one of the lines of Syaoran in Card Captor Sakura)I hollered and stand up. My manga fell down the floor and I saw the there's a piece of paper inside the book. I picked it up. It' the paper Ruka gave me last night.

"Maybe, Ruka's right. I have to find now someone that will stay with me forever, and I supposed that she had already found the guy that is right for her. I should try this even for a while." I thought.

I opened my laptop and browsed in the internet, when I opened my page in that so-called "Love Net"…

**??no picture??-cHeRRy-AnGeL-ALICE ACADEMY**

Someone had already invited me. Her name is cHeRrY-aNgEL and belongs in the Alice Academy too. Chatting

_**cHeRRy-AnGeL: "hi Hasime!"**_

I don't know what to say to her. I'm not used to this. It take me five minutes before I could reply…

"_**Hi"**_

"_**Are you only new to this Net?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**We're the same"**_

"_**There are so many boys who are in this Net, why did you pick me?"**_

"_**Umm…'cause I think that I can get more challenge if the person doesn't have any picture so I can know his true self without looking at the picture."**_

"_**ahh…so what do you want us to talk about?"**_

"_**Do you have a girlfriend?"**_

"_**None. The truth is that I really don't want to have a girlfriend."**_

"_**But why did you joined this Net?"**_

"_**My friend only convinced me to join. He wants me to have a girlfriend so I can be happy."**_

"_**I think that your friend really cares for you a lot."**_

"_**You're right. He does."**_

"_**Oh..by the way, I have to go now. I still need to do my homework. So let's just chat again tomorrow…at the same time..Bye!"**_

What?! What's this feeling?! I shouldn't feel this way! I think my hearts going to burst!! Why did I tried that stupid Love Net?! It's very crazy!! Argh!!

**-Normal POV-**

**04:42pm/afternoon; Sakura tree**

"Natsume! You lokk happy today?! What happened?!" Ruka said.

"Nothing." he replied.

"What?! Nothing?! It seems that you're hiding a secret from me."

"It's nothing." He looked at Ruka very seriously.

"OK. Even if you don't want to spill it…someday I'm going to find it out.'

Suddenly, Mikan's group passed by..

"Hi Natsume-kun!! Ruka-pyon!!" Mikan greeted.

"Hi Mikan! Where are you going?" Ruka asked.

"We're going to Hotaru's Lab" Yuu said.

"huh? Ho-ho-ta-ru?" Ruka suddenly blushed.

"(cough) Do you want to come?" Mikan asked with a big grin.

"No thanks. I'll just see her later." Ruka looked away and still blushing.

Mikan and the others walked towards Hotaru's Lab.

**Hotaru's lab…**

Knock.Knock.Knock.

Hotaru opened the door and she entered them.

"Why you're all here? What's the big deal?" she asked.

"We just decided to go to the Central Town. Do you want to go with us?" Anna asked.

"I can't. I have something very important to do, I have to meet a "special someone" and I still have to finish my new invention."

"Oh…Hotaru…you're not going???" Mikan sadly said with a lower voice.

"You're acting again like a baby. Don't be like that!"

"Sorry. Well, if you're not going then, I'm not going too!!" Mikan said happily.

"OK. We'll just go now. Bye!" Nonoko goodbyed.

"Bye! Enjoy!!" Mikan waved.

"Why you didn't go with them, baka?!!"

"'cause you're not going!"

"Didn't you hear that I'm going to meet someone and finish my new invention?"

"I heard it. I know now who could that be "special someone".hahaha!!!" Mikan laughed very hard.

"Then who it is??"

"Of course, it's Ruka-pyon!!!"

"No!! It's not him! Why am I going to meet that idiot?!" she said while blushing.

"Ows?! Don't lie! I can see it in your face, you're blushing!! Don't worry; I'm not going to interrupt your SWEET and ROMANTIC "DATE"

"Why we're talking about my life? What happened to you now? Did you already founf a boyfriend or other ways to get one?"

"I haven't got one but Misaki told me that I can found a boyfriend through the internet."

"Internet?"

They called it Love Net. I have already tried it yesterday and this morning."

"It seems familiar to me. Yeah. Someone told me about it so what happened?" 

"T had chatted to him this morning. He's kind and I think he's also sweet."

"Then…"

Hotaru's clock alarms!!!

"tick-tock-tick-tock!!! 5:30!! 5:30!!" the clock alarms.

"Oh! It's a secret. I'm going now. It looks like it's now time for you to prepare yourself for you "DATE!" Mikan teased.

"It's not a date!!! How many times I am going to tell you!!" Hotaru shouted!!

Thanks for reviewing!!!


End file.
